The Third Wheel
by CasperxDaisyxRa
Summary: Odd knows he's always been The Third Wheel, and there's nothing he can do about it...


The Third Wheel

**A/N: Just A quick Authors Note for this story, but I just want to say, everyone knows it's knows Odd is considered to be the 'third wheel' when it comes to the Code Lyoko is basically why I wrote this story, to show the creators of Code Lyoko they should've made someone for is also one of the reasons why Odd is always paired up with so many OCs, but that's usually the A/N wasn't really short,but i just wanted to say that Odd needs someone to love.**

Odd didn't like being the third wheel, it really didn't want to tell his friends that he was kinda sad that they had someone to love, not him.'Maybe'he thought 'Maybe I'll date Sissi.'.He shoke his head and continude thinking 'No, I'm not desperate.'.Odd wanted to have a partner, a mate, a lover, but since his group had an odd number of people( A/N:No pun intended), and since really nobody in his group loved him _that _way, he was always know as the 3rd got up from his bed and got something from under his bed, it was a took a pencil from under the bed and continued to write on he was finished with it, he put it in an envalope and walked out of his and Ulrich's caught him in the hallways and asked him what was he doing here."Sorry Jim.I was headed to the infirmary because i have a headache(lie).".Jim knew something was wrong because he said this calmly and he would have said this like he was 'caught in the act' but didn't.'He must be telling the truth.'thought escorted Odd to Nurse Youlanda's office to make sure he was telling the they got there, Jim left so he could get back to patroling school grounds, and Odd thanked him."Hello seems to be the problem?"asked Nurse Yolanda."Well, I have a headache and it's been buging me for the last 4 hours and I was wondering if you could help me."he said."Well, I'm the nures aren't I?" Nurse Yolanda said with a smile."Just lay down on this bed and I'll get the medison.".She led Odd over to the bed and he layed soon as she left the room, Odd jumped outta bed and jumped out the rushed to the factory to do something he's never tried before, virtulize wanted to escape reality and live in the world of didn't care if he couldn't do it, cause he's seen Jeremie do it countless times, so he was pretty sure he knew what he was he got to the lab, he set the virtulization process up and went down to the scanner set it up correctly, so he knew there was nothing to worry was also smart enough to disable the elevator so it would buy him some time if they did come here and knew it worked, he knew he could do it since he saw it a million times, but what he didn't know is that something went wrong during the vitualization process which caused it to was tranfered to Lyoko, but he was to weak to was forever sleeping until XANA attacked him while on his little 'visit'.His last thoughts before he was sent to Lyoko were 'I Forever be the 3rd wheel.'

The remainder of the gang were heading back to their rooms, but they wanted to pay Odd a little visit since all of them were always on too ran into Jim in the before they could speak, Jim said all the needed to know."Have you guys seen Odd anywhere.I took him to the infirmary and when I came back Yolanda said he escaped through the window!"he gang was shocked by did he go?The gang rushed up to Ulrich and Odd's room just to find the door said he forgot his key inside the Ulrich and  
Jeremie pounded against the door until finally it didn't find Odd, just a lone letter sitting on his rushed in and opened the didn't read the letter out loud, just to she finished the letter she broke out in comforted her while Yumi read the letter out soon as she finished the gang went in a state of shock, then quickly hurried of to the all had the same thought though 'Please let Odd Be alive.'.

On arival Jeremie and Yumi checked the computer to see what happened, but they didn't even have to step out the elivator to see the bold letters the screen only looked like this:

**ERROR**

"Oh no..."Aelita said under her and Aelita conitinued down to the scanner room to still find one of the scanners was still crying while Ulrich hung his head down and started to cry as only words that everyone heard now was:

**Virtualization **

**Error**

_Odd's letter_

_Dear Guys,_

_Hiya guys!I know this might seem a little crazy but I want to escape reality and live on Lyoko.I was always a bit jealous that you guys had somebody to love while i would always just sit on the sidelines.I never had someone to love while you guys had somebody to be with for , i'll miss you all..._

_Odd D-R._

'Looks like I'll forever be...'

'The Third Wheel...'

**A/N:Well, i hoped you liked it!Please reveiw this!:D If you want a sequel just comment or PM me if you want.~Bye!**


End file.
